


Purr

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Soft and cuddly, and loves to watch zeb sleep, fluffy fluff, kallus is more sentimental that he would ever admit, zeb purrs and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zeb just wants cuddles, and not afraid to get them from Kallus.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to write thanks to this beautiful [art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/177637448404/the-heart-of-a-rebel) Yes i still refer to him as Kallus, I'm just weird like that. lol

Kallus ran his hand through the short hair behind Zeb’s ears as he curled up and rested his head on Kallus’ chest. Kallus loved how tactile Zeb was once they got their act together, and  _ got together _ . He both loved to curl up and manhandle Kallus, but he also loved to be held and pet. 

And currently, Zeb was  _ very much _ enjoying pets and cuddles. His low, deep purr had already started. It emanated from his chest, and Kallus could feel it rumbling through him, the vibrations calming Kallus immediately. He felt muscles relax that he hadn’t even realized he had tensed. 

Kallus scritched just below his left ear, causing it to twitch, and Zeb’s purr deepened, almost to a growl for a moment, as he snuggled in closer, wrapping his arms around Kallus’ waist. Kallus couldn’t help but huff a laugh as Zeb forced him to lean back onto his free arm.   
  
Zeb peeked one eye open and smiled as he saw the fond look on Kallus’ face. His purr leveled out as he closed his eye again, quickly falling into a light doze. Kallus was always amazed at how he could do that, if he was comfortable, and felt  _ safe _ .  He was honored that Zeb felt that way around him, that he was able to leave himself completely defenseless, with his walls down around him. It was a far cry from where they had started; fighting to kill, to Zeb literally saving his life, to cautious friends, and now lovers. Kallus thought, as he continued to run his fingers through Zeb’s soft hair, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
